Just Together
by Inuneko-chan1
Summary: Plus de dix ans se sont écoulés. Assis au comptoir de la guilde, Gajeel a bien changé depuis la disparition de sa Crevette. Cependant, il va croiser le chemin d'une petite fille étrange et solitaire. Beaucoup de choses semblent lier c'est deux individus. Et si Levy avait laissé une part d'elle avant de mourir? (Aucun spoil)


**Ohayo-Mina !**

**Voilà, j'avais une petite histoire dans la tête (Et bon je bugais un peu sur mon chap 4 de_ Bruit de couloir _mais pas d'inquiétude !**

**D'ailleurs je vous la recommande si vous avez du temps :) )**

* * *

**Je profite aussi pour faire une petite pub à ma meilleure amie, de la vraie vie (on s'entend), _Omya-chan 3_**

**C'est vraiment une écrivain exceptionnelle! Vous serrez emporté, transporté, et subjugué par son talent!**

**C'est un peu différent de ce que j'écrit parce que c'est du yaoi, mais si vous êtes fan, surtout de One Piece, allez-y!**

**Voilà c'était l'instant pub.**

* * *

**Sinon, c'est mon premier OC! Alors soyez critique et n'hésitez pas à me faire des remarques! C'est comme ça qu'on apprend =)**

**Bonne lecture à touuuus :)**

* * *

**Les personnages du Manga "Fairy Tail" appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. **

* * *

La ville de Magnolia est connue dans tout le royaume de Fiore, non pas pour son bon vin ou son ambiance festive... Mais parce que c'est dans cette belle ville fleuri, se trouvait la guilde la plus prestigieuse du royaume. Comptant parmi ses membres, les mages les puis puissant qu'ils puissent exister. Certains, étaient devenus des légendes vivantes, à la fois admiré et craint de tous. Cependant, loin de se préoccuper de la réputation pharaonique de Fairy Tail, une jeune fille d'une douzaine d'année bouquinait tranquillement, assise, sans mot, sur l'un des tabourets du bar, sirotant gentiment son jus d'abricot. Elle était calme, sereine, à l'opposé même de la cacophonique émise par ses camarades. Comme toujours, elle était silencieuse, presque religieuse et tellement belle. Elle dégageait quelque chose de mystérieux qui la rendait unique. Soudain, derrière elle apparut l'ombre d'un petit garçon, sûrement légèrement plus jeune quelle, ses cheveux roses, à caractère héréditaire en disait long sur ses origines. Il observa un instant la jeune fille avant de foncer sur elle, tête baissée. Sans même décoller les yeux de son roman, la jeune fille pivota sur la droite, évitant ainsi l'impact. Seul sa longue chevelure bleu nuit avait euyt un léger temps de retard, volant au gré du vent créé par son corps en mouvement.

**« Gaby ! »**s'écria le jeune garçon, des flammes lui sortant de la bouche. **« Affronte-moi! »**

Ladite Gaby eut un soupir blasé avant de lancer un regard lourd au jeune garçon. Les prunelles sang de la jeune fille étant souvent déstabilisant, il l'évita un instan,t roulant les yeux de gauche à droite.

**« Écoute Haru. Ça fait une semaine que je suis ici et tu veux qu'on se batte depuis au moins autant de temps. J'ai pas que ça à foutre moi gamin! »** dit-elle très froidement.

**« C'est parce que tu sais pas te battre d'abord! Pov... »** eut-il le temps d'ajouter.

Le visage blafard de Gaby se teinta de rouge, un rouge de rage. Elle referma son bouquin d'un coup sec et se dirigea vers la sortie de la guilde. Si Haru voulait crever... Il allait crever! Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il croyait? Que parce qu'il était le fils d'un Dragon Slayer il pouvait tout se permettre? Haru la suivit, tout fier d'avoir réussi à la foutre en rogne. Ils se mirent face à face. Peu à peu, les autres membres de la guilde apparurent. Dont le maître: Makarov. Beaucoup disaient qu'il est trop vieux pour endosser ce rôle, et qu'il s'accrochait hargneusement à ce titre, mais tous avait tort, Makarov était le seul qui puisse à cette heure, être le maître de Fairy Tail, la guilde la plus puissante du royaume de Fiore. Gaby se mit à penser. On lui avait souvent parlé de guilde, et fait l'éloge de celle-ci. Alors elle avait pris la décision, de quitter l'orphelinat qui l'avait vu grandir et partir à la recherche de Fairy Tail. Depuis toute petite, elle avait un véritable don pour la magie, alors une guilde aurait été idéal pour elle. Voilà comment elle avait intégré Fairy Tail.  
Haru fonça sur elle, le poing en feu et vint l'écraser sur le visage angélique de la jeune fille, qui, étonnement ne broncha pas. Elle reçue l'impact de plein fouet, et pourtant elle ne sourcilla même pas. Les mains du fils Dragneel se plièrent sur la peau incroyablement lisse, froide et dure, de Gaby.

**« C'est tout ce dont tu es capable bébé dragon? »** ironisa la jeune fille.

**« C'est quoi ta magie?! »**s'enquit le garçon en frottant sa main.

**« Ma peau est aussi résistante que de l'acier. Tu ne peux rien face à moi. »**

Le jeune Haru s'énerve davantage, mais aucun de ses coups n'eurent d'impacts. La jeune fille, s'agaçant des tentatives du mage, se contenta de lui donner un coup de poing dans le ventre, ce qui eut pour effet de le mettre à terre. C'était, déjà, finit. Gaby souffla et retourna à son bouquin.

* * *

Un peu plus loin, revenant d'une mission qui se voulut éprouvante, un homme à la longue chevelure d'ébène, avait observé toute la scène. Il ne connaissait pas cette gamine, qu'il n'avait vu que de dos, mais elle avait l'air sinistre. Le chat noir à la cicatrice barrant son œil droit, lui lança un regard préoccupé. Gajeel avait beaucoup changé ces dix dernières années. Son corps témoignait de ses périples voyages et de son entraînement rigoureux. Son visage, qui se déformait par de petites rides, était resté sombre. Inexpressif. Aussitôt arrivé, le dragon d'acier s'assit en silence au bar de la guilde et leva le bras pour appeler Mira. La Satan soul était toujours aussi belle, et abordait un petit ventre arrondit. Gajeel ne prêta pas attention à ce petit détail. Il ne dit mot, mais la blanche su instinctivement ce qu'il voulait.

**« Un whisky, comme d'habitude je suppose. »** dit-elle en servant le brun. **« Je ne te sers qu'une fois cette fois si, je te préviens. »** le silence la troubla, et un air désolée s'installa sur son visage. **« Elle voudrait pas te voir dans cet état... »**

**« Qu'est-ce que t'en sais? Tu parles au fantôme maintenant? »** lâcha Gajeel avec un regard noir.

Mira eut un hoquet de stupeur, avant de plisser les yeux de tristesse et de laisser l'homme seul. Lili l'observait. Oui, Gajeel avait bien changé, et parfois, il ressemblait à l'ancien Gajeel. "Ha si seulement tu pouvais être là" se plaint le chat pour lui-même. Le DragonSlayer jeta un regard au-dessus de son épaule. Bien qu'il en n'avait strictement rien à faire des nouveaux mages, encore plus lorsqu'il s'agissait de gamins, Gajeel ne put s'empêcher de noter que cette petite lisait un bouquin sur les écritures anciennes. Il sentit son cœur se contacter, mais ne cessa pas pour autant de fixer la jeune fille. Elle avait quelque chose de particulier, presque familier... Soudain, elle releva la tête vers lui et il les vit. Ces yeux couleur grenat. Il hoqueta de surprise. La jeune fille ne le toisa pas bien longtemps, et repris rapidement sa lecture. Gajeel secoua la tête et continua de siroter son verre d'alcool. Légèrement sous le choc. Il ne connaissait personne d'autres que lui à avoir les prunelles d'une telle couleur! Ce détail le gênait, mais n'en dit mot.

**« Elle est assez mystérieuse comme petite »** dit soudain Mirajane en s'accoudant au comptoir **« Cela fait une semaine qu'elle est arrivée, mais elle ne parle à personne, n'a exécuté qu'une mission en deux jours et affiche le même regard triste que toi. »** elle marqua une petite pause **« Cette petite, Gaby, Doit avoir vécu d'horribles choses pour être à ce point renfermé sur elle-même. Tu ne veux pas essayer de lui parler un peu Gajeel? »**

**« Pourquoi je ferai ça moi? »** s'indigna le mage.

La blanche ce contenta de sourire avant de retourner travailler. Le brun lança un regard à son chat avant t'en faire de même avec la jeune fille. Pourquoi se préoccuperait-il d'une gamine sinistre? Pfff. Il finit le contenu de son verre, puis se releva, les mains dans les poches, le visage triste et s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui quand:

**« C'est pas très polie de dévisager les gens de la sorte. »** dit une petite voix fluette. C'était elle qui venait de dire cela?!

**« J't'ai rien demandé petite »** aboya Gajeel.

**« Je suis pas petite! J'ai 12ans! J'suis plus une gamine, merde! »** s'énerva-t-elle soudainement.

**« 12ans et haute comme trois pommes. Retourne chez toi le gnome. »** finit-il par dire en sortant.

Gaby regarda l'homme partir. Lorsque leurs regards c'étaient croisés, elle avait remarqué que la même couleur cramoisi subsistait dans leurs yeux. Cela l'étonna, elle n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui partageait cette couleur si particulière. Cela l'avait tellement perturbée, qu'elle en avait oublié de comprendre les sens des mots qu'elle venait de lire. Elle tenta de relire les phrases, en vain. Ce petit détail ne voulait pas quitter son esprit. Alors elle ferma son bouquin dans un fracas sonore se leva et rejoignit sa chambre à Fairy Hill. Elle avait hérité d'une grande chambre, qu'elle prenant soin d'aménager à son goût. Gaby avait commandé des bibliothèques gigantesques, qui allaient sûrement occuper la plus grande partie de l'espace de la pièce. Depuis toute petite, elle était passionnée par l'odeur des pages fraîchement imprimée, par cette encre noire qui recouvrait avec élégance les grands espaces blancs. Oui tout cela fascinait la jeune fille au plus haut point. Elle se dirigea vers son lit et se laissa tomber. Elle soupira doucement. Même si elle n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'attache pour l'orphelinat, elle devait admettre qu'il lui manquait par moment. Peut-être parce que c'était tout ce qu'elle avait connu depuis sa naissance. Soudain, elle s'appuya sur ses avant-bras et se hissa jusqu'à son bureau qui collait le lit, et ouvrit le premier tiroir. Elle en sortit une petite boîte et l'ouvrit délicatement. On aurait dit qu'elle ouvrait un trésor d'exception! Elle saisit son contenu et sourit de façon mélancolique.

**« Okaa-san... »** se contenta-t-elle.

**« Ta mère te manque jeune fille? »**

Gaby eut un hoquet de surprise avant de cacher sa boîte. La voix venait de la fenêtre où s'était gentiment installer un chat noir à l'œil barré par une cicatrice.

**« C'est pas tes oignons sal matou! Retourne donc voir ton maître! »**

**« Gajeel n'est pas mon maître mais mon compagnon de combat. »** expliqua le chat. **« Je me nomme Panthère Lili. Il paraît que tu es nouvelle Gaby, c'est ça? »**

Elle acquissa.

**« Je vois que tu adores les livres. Suis-moi, je vais te montrer une bibliothèque qui te plaira je pense »** dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

Intriguée, la jeune Gaby décida de suivre cet étrange chat parlant. Après tout, elle adorait les bibliothèques! Lili sortit de la chambre et emprunta le long corridor, avant de s'arrêter net devant une porte. La jeune fille nota qu'il sembla hésiter à ouvrir la porte, mais le fit quand même. Celle-ci grinça. La pièce était sombre et dégagée une odeur de renfermé. C'était plutôt calme. Le chat noir appuya sur un interrupteur, et la lumière peina à s'allumer. Cependant, lorsqu'elle distingua les formes qui se dessinaient de plus en plus, ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Des étagères deux ou trois fois plus grandes que les siennes, remplies de livres divers et variés ! Gaby n'attendit pas l'autorisation de Lili pour se précipiter sur une échelle, et observer les tranches de chaque bouquin. Le chat la regardait faire le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait probablement bien fait de l'amener ici. Il roula son regard à gauche et droite et s'arrêta sur un cadre photo placé sur une petite table de chevet. Le chat s'en saisit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. Il était brisé. Lili observa plus attentivement la pièce. Le lit était détruit, les photos qui couvraient autrefois le mur se trouvaient à terre. Complètement détruits. Le chat était tellement perturbé qu'il ne sentit pas arriver la jeune Gaby. Celle-ci se pencha discrètement au-dessus de son épaule et aperçu la photo dans le cadre. Elle parvenait à distinguer deux silhouettes, mais pas assez pour reconnaître leurs visages. Alors elle plissa les yeux et retroussa son petit nez. Elle eut un léger mouvement de recul. Sur la photo, il y avait Gajeel serrant dans ses bras une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux noisette. Cette jeune femme rayonnait, et étonnement, un sourire déformait agréablement le visage glacial du mage d'Acier. Elle voulut lancer une moquerie, mais Lili t'en empêcha.

**« Gajeel a toujours était un peu froid et solitaire tu sais. Mais avant... Il lui arrivait de sourire, de rire de bon cœur et même d'être heureux tout simplement. »**

**« C'est qui la femme avec lui? »** L'interrogea la jeune fille.

**« Levy McGarden. C'était une mage de Fairy Tail. Elle avait vraiment une passion pour les livres, et adorait les mots. Si bien qu'elle avait appris plusieurs langues mortes juste pour s'amuser. Levy souriait toujours, mettait tout le monde de bonne humeur. **_**Le**_** mettait de bonne humeur. Elle était tout pour lui. Il l'appelait sa crevette. Un surnom qu'elle n'appréciait guère… »** ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire mélancolique.

**« N'appréciait? »**

**« Levy est morte. »** il marque une pause solennelle. **« Lors de la grande guerre contre Zeref il y a plus de dix ans maintenant. Et depuis ce jour funeste, Gajeel n'a plus jamais était le même... »**

Gaby ne répondit pas. Gênée probablement d'avoir fait remonter tant de douloureux souvenirs. Elle observa de plus près l'image et hoqueta.

* * *

Allongé sur son lit, le mage d'Acier se faisait les dents sur quelques couverst, l'esprit emplit du visage de cette gamine. La couleur de ses yeux le dérangeait, mais pire que tout, son odeur lui était familière... Qui pouvait bien être cette gamine odieuse? Il avait beau chercher, se remuer les méninges, rien à faire. Elle n'était dans aucun de ses souvenirs... Il soupira. Soudain, la fenêtre s'ouvra sur un certain chat noir ailé. Gajeel le regarda atterrir, faire disparaître ses ailes et fixa le plafond.

**« Quelque chose te tracas? »** l'interrogea Lili.

**« C'est pas tes affaires le matou. Et puis, tu étais où d'abord? »**

**« Je suis passé mettre des fleurs sur la tombe de Levy. Chose que tu ne juges apparemment pas utile de faire. »**

Le mage d'Acier ne releva pas. Il tourna la tête, furieux. Il détestait qu'on lui parle de la petite mage des mots. De cette femme avec qui il avait tout partagé. De cette femme qui restera à jamais la seule qu'il ait aimé. Gajeel se redressa, et lança un regard noir à son ami. Il ne lui disait pas tout. Cette odeur qui s'était accroché à lui, était la même que celle qui l'avait hanté toute la journée. Il voulut parler mais n'y parvint pas.

**« Écoute. Je pense que tu devrais être plus cool avec la petite Gaby. Je suis sûre que vous trouverez quelques terrains d'ententes. »** conclut le chat.

Gajeel ne dit mot. Au fond, il s'avait pertinemment que son ami avait raison, mais cela jamais il ne l'avouerait! Il se contenta de se coucher à nouveau et songea à cette gamine...

* * *

Gaby regardait attentivement sa boîte, sans pour autant l'ouvrir. Une boule s'était installée dans son estomac. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier? Une coïncidence? Elle secoua énergiquement la tête. Reprend toi, pensait-elle. Délicatement, elle ouvrit la petite caisse noire et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à nouveaux. Machinalement, elle sortit de sa poche la photo qu'elle avait pris soin de prendre en cachette avec elle. C'était celle de Levy et Gajeel. La mâchoire de Gaby se dévissa. Le bandeau que ladite Levy portait dans ses chevaux ressemblait étonnement à celui qui était en sa possession. Cet unique héritage qu'elle avait reçu de sa défunte mère. Jamais elle n'avait su qui avait été ses parents, ni comment ils s'appelaient. Gaby réfléchit un instant. La mage des mots était morte pendant la guerre contre Zeref, soit i peu près dix ans. Elle, en avait presque douze, et était né pendant cette guerre. Non, c'était ridicule, c'était insensé! Cet homme ne pouvait pas être son père?! Il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net. Sans perdre une seconde, la jeune fille fit son sac. Demain, à l'aube elle partirait rendre une petite visite à l'orphelinat enfin d'éplucher en détail son dossier.

* * *

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, et en théorie, la guilde était toujours fermée. Ce qui n'empêcha tout de même pas un certain dragon Slayer de se rendre au tableau des missions. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il s'était passé de l'autorisation du maître pour choisir ses horaires de passage. Son regard s'arrêta sur une mission assez longue qui se passait dans le sud, plutôt loin de Magnolia, dans une ville que même le train ne desservait pas, tant elle était reculée. Tout à fait son genre. Un sourire carnassier s'installa sur son visage et il tendit la main pour attraper la petite affiche. Cependant, une barre en métal passa à quelques millimètres de son visage et s'écrasa sur le papier. Les yeux de Gajeel s'écarquillèrent. Cette attaque il la connaissait plutôt bien, car il était le seul à pouvoir la maîtriser. Son regard suivit la barre d'acier, et à sa grande stupeur, il découvrit la petite Gaby, affichant une mine déterminé. Il l'observa un instant ce qui n'eut pas l'air de plaire à la jeune fille.

**« Tu veux ma photo ?! »** aboya-t-elle. **« Et puis lâche ça, cette mission est à moi. »**

Le dragon d'Acier resta bouche bée. C'était qui cette gamine à la fin?! Cependant, il ne lâcha pas le morceau de papier. Il était déterminé à en savoir plus sur elle.

**« C'est une mission un peu compliqué pour une môme dans ton genre. Ça me ferait chier que tu crèves. J'vais d'accompagner »** trancha le brun.

**« J'ai pas besoin d'un putain de chaperon ! Je m'en suis toujours bien tiré toute seule alors casses-toi le vieux! »**

Gajeel ne releva pas et se contenta t'attraper la jeune fille par le col avant de la trainer avec lui. Gaby avait beau se débattre, la poigne du dragon était bien trop puissante pour elle. Alors elle se laissa faire, croisant les bras avec une moue boudeuse aux lèvres. Le mage d'Acier était plutôt satisfait de lui, il allait pouvoir profiter de cette mission pour en apprendre d'avantage sur cette gamine de plus en plus surprenante. La jeune fille, elle, était plutôt embêtée par la décision de ce dernier. Après tout, il pouvait être son père... Elle réfléchit un instant. Finalement, peut être que tout cela allait tourner à son avantage, après tout, maline comme elle l'était, elle n'aurait probablement aucun mal à lui soutirer quelques informations sur la dénommée Levy et leur relation. Elle se laissa donc faire, et ceux jusqu'au train qui ne représentait qu'un cours trajet de ce voyage.  
Une fois assis dans le train, les deux se mirent l'un en face de l'autre, côté fenêtre. C'était beaucoup plus agréable de pouvoir regarder par la vitre. Gaby fixa Gajeel qui ne semblait pas vraiment très à l'aise. Il était crispé, de grosses gouttes de sueur apparaissant parfois sur ses tempes. On aurait pu penser qu'il avait un léger mal des transports. Cette pensée la fit sourire. Le dragon d'Acier la regarda, un milliard de questions sur le bout de la langue, quand soudain, l'une sortit sans son accord.

**« C'est quoi ton nom déjà gamine? »**

**« Gaby. »** dit la petite surprise.

**« Gaby comment? »** continua d'interroger Gajeel.

**« Gaby. Juste Gaby. »** elle marqua une pause. **« Je n'ai pas de nom de famille, ma mère est morte avant de pouvoir ne le donner et mon père... J'ignore tout de lui. » **expliqua-t-elle avec un visage mélancolique.

Gajeel restait silencieux. Apparemment il venait de mettre le doigt sur un sujet plus ou moins sensible, et étonnement, il compatit sans mauvaise foi. Le mage se contenta t'appuyer sa tête sur la paume de sa main et de regarder les décors défiler. Cependant, maintenant que le plus dur était fait, Gaby ne comptait pas en rester là. Elle observa l'homme en détail. Il était grand, d'au moins quatre ou cinq tête de plus qu'elle, de long cheveux d'ébène peu entretenu et s'évasant à plusieurs échelles, des piercings sur une grande partie du visage: le nez, le menton, les sourcils... Une peau légèrement hâlé, mais surtout ce regard... Un regard perçant, hypnotisant, difficilement soutenable. D'un rouge si vif qu'on aurait pu croire à une mare de sang dans lesquelles baignaient ses victimes. Un regard emplit de souffrance et de solitude, semblable au sien. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé rencontrer un jour quelqu'un comme lui, quelqu'un comme elle...

**« Dis, tu la connaissais bien la fille qu'est morte pendant la guerre contre Zeref? Paraît que vous... » **eut elle le temps de dire.

**« C'est pas tes affaires mini crotte »** la coupa-t-il froidement.

Gaby se tue. Finalement cela allait être plus difficile que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle sortit un de ses bouquins sur les langues perdues et se plongea dedans jusqu'à la fin du trajet.

* * *

Le train s'arrêta, et le haut-parleur annonçait l'arrivée au terminus. Gaby et Gajeel sortirent. Ils n'avaient plus échangé une seule parole depuis la petite altercation de tout à l'heure. La jeune fille décrocha son regard de ses lignes et remarqua le grenat de ses pupilles. Gajeel la fixait. Apparemment elle allait de nouveau avoir droit à un interrogatoire. Le dragon d'Acier l'attrapa par le crâne et la souleva du sol.

**« Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à Levy? Gamine. »** l'interrogea-t-il.

La question avait fusée. La jeune fille, autant que le dragon d'acier lui-même n'avait pas venu venir cette interrogation qui les rendit muets un instant. Gaby tergiversait sur le comment du pourquoi déjà elle en était venu à parler de cette fille, alors que Gajeel se mordait les doigts d'avoir était trop curieux. Chose qui pourtant n'était pas dans ses habitudes... La petite eut un petit sourire gênée, ne sachant comment tourner les mots de sorte qu'il ne panique pas. Alors elle trouva une explication simple et compréhensible de tous.

**« Eh bien, j'ai entendu dire qu'elle était une grande mordu de bouquins anciens, alors j'aimerai savoir qui elle était par simple curiosité… De nouvelle, que je suis. »**

Gajeel resta perdu dans ses pensées un certain temps. Renvoyant le visage souriant et emplit de gentillesse de sa linguiste préféré. Ils n'auraient jamais dû être ensemble et pourtant... Le géant d'acier lança un petit regard qui se voulu bienveillant à la petite et commença à lui compter l'histoire de Levy McGarden.

**« Elle avait toujours le sourire. Et pardonnait sans mal les pires actes. Mes actes. Levy m'a jamais vu comme un ennemi contrairement aux autres membres de la guilde. Elle était bien veillant et douce. »** il marqua une petite pause, en profita pour soupirer et continua. **« Un jour, j'ignore comment c'est arrivé, mais elle a emménage à la maison. Puis de file en aiguille elle à finit par m'annoncer qu'on allait avoir un môme.»** il pouffa . **«Moi, avec un gosse. Quelle belle connerie!»** nouvelle pause. Cette fois, son expression se fit beaucoup plus dure. **«Et la guerre éclata... Levy ne pouvait pas se battre, alors Lili l'a conduit dans une ville loin des agitations. Ce fut une erreur. La ville fut attaquée, à moitié détruite par les monstres... Et Levy... Je la revois encore allongée sur le sol, couverte de sang. Immobile. Même à cet instant, son sourire ne l'avait pas quitté...»**

**«Et-et le bébé? »** tenta Gaby.

**«Mort.»**

La jeune fille sentit son cœur se serrer. Étrange. Tout était étrange! Elle avait le sentiment qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle se devait de découvrir. Quelque chose en rapport avec cette dénommée Levy McGarden. Le reste du voyage se fit sans un bruit. Dans un silence respectueux.

* * *

Lorsqu'enfin Gaby aperçut le petit village, elle se mit à courir de toutes ses forces! Ils étaient arrivés et peut-être qu'elle allait découvrir quelque chose sur son propre passé. Sur son histoire. La jeune fille, faussa rapidement compagnie au dragon d'acier, à qui elle confia la tâche d'effectuer la mission. Étonnement, Gajeel ne broncha pas, et s'exécuta sans mot dire. Laissant, de ce fait, quartier libre à Gaby, qui se précipita aussitôt à l'orphelinat dans lequel elle avait grandi.

Rjen avait changé, ni l'odeur boisé qui environnait les lieux, ni la couleur usée par le temps de la tapisserie. Les couloirs étaient toujours faits de parquet grinçant, de portraits accrochés aux murs. Oui, tout était pareil. Pas le moindre changement. Gaby s'avança dans le sombre corridor et frappa à la troisième porte sur sa droite. Ce bureau, elle le connaissait par cœur. C'est, en effet, ici, que la jeune fille a rencontre des dizaines de couples qui souhaitaient l'adopter. Cependant, à chacun des entretiens, elle c'était montré froide, distante, presque méprisante. Personne ne voulait d'une telle gamine. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et jeta un bref coup d'œil. Au centre de la pièce, un homme au crâne luisant, portant sur l'arrête de son nez une paire de binocle, venait de se retourner sur elle. Le visage de cet homme s'illumina et un sourire bienveillant apparut.

**«Gaby? Gaby?! C'est bien toi! Tu es revenue nous voir!»**

**«Bonjour Monsieur le directeur...»** dit timidement la jeune fille en baissant les yeux.

Elle n'eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que déjà le vieil homme sorti d'un tiroir un petit dossier. Gaby l'interrogea du regard.

**«Ce n'est pas pour cela que tu es venue?»**

Elle prit le temps d'ouvrir le dossier: "_Gaby_." c'était la seule chose écrite sur la couverture. Elle feuilleta un instant: "_Déposée à l'orphelinat par une jeune mage venant d'accoucher. Elle n'a été que confié, cependant la mage n'est jamais revenue_." Cette seule phase la secoua.

**«Comment avez-vous...»**

**«L'histoire est parfois plus intéressante à vivre qu'à lire mon enfant.»** ajouta-t-il mystérieusement.

Il avait toujours était comme cela, à employer des mots ou des phrases qu'elle avait du mal à saisir. Qu'importe, elle avait ce qu'elle voulait. Elle remercia poliment le directeur, et disposa. Même si elle aimait cet endroit, sa curiosité l'emportait. Elle courut à tout rompre avant d'arriver sous un arbre qu'elle avait eu l'habitude de côtoyer. Gaby prit une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir le dossier. Elle continua sa lecture:

"_La jeune mage n'a pas donné de nom pour la petite, répétant juste "Gaby". D'où son prénom. La guerre faisait rage. Plus de nouvelle de la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus. Seul bien laissé à sa fille, le bandeau qu'elle portait dans ses cheveux. Cadeau du père de l'enfant. Père inconnu. Élément étrange: pupille rouge. La mère nous a expliqué qu'il n'y avait aucun risque, qu'il s'agissait d'un caractère héréditaire_."

Il n'y avait pas plus d'éléments. Gaby se mit à trembler. Ce n'était pas possible, tant de coïncidences! Non il devait y avoir une explication plus logique, plus rationnel. Elle repense un instant aux paroles de Gajeel: "Moi père, tu imagines? Quelle connerie !". Non, cela devait être faux! Son père ne pouvait pas ignorer son identité et pire, la renier... Parce que c'était ce qui pourrait arriver. Une larme roula sur la joue lisse de Gaby. Maintenant qu'elle connaissait son histoire, elle aurait préféré tout ignorer! Et puis comment cela se faisait-il qu'elle avait rejoint la guilde de Faire Tail, qui, comme par hasard était celle de ses parents?! Les mots du directeur lui revinrent... Peut-être que c'était ça ce qu'il voulait dire... Peut-être qu'elle ne devait pas se contenter de lire son histoire, mais se concentrer sur sa vie, qui elle se déroule! Tout cela devenait compliqué pour la jeune fille.

**«Hé gamine.»** s'éleva une voix rauque derrière son dos. **«Qu'est'ce't'arrive?»**

Gajeel se tenait debout derrière elle, jouant avec une bourse. Elle devinait rapidement qu'il avait déjà achevé la mission. Gaby détourna son regard et se recroquevilla, entourant ses jambes de ses bras et plongeant sa tête entre ses genoux. Le dragon d'acier arqua un sourcil. Décidément, elle était vraiment étrange cette gamine! Elle avait quand même eu le culot de lui laisser tout le boulot! Soudain, son visage se détendu. Elle sanglotait. Doucement, mais le dragon à l'ouïe fine. Prit d'un soudain intérêt, il se surprenait à s'accroupir et à tapoter gentiment la tête de Gaby.

**«Aller petite...»** commença-t-il.

**«Je sais que je suis petite, mais à force, tout le monde va le savoir...»**

Gajeel s'immobilisa. Les mêmes mots, la même moue aux lèvres. On aurait cru voir sa Crevette. Ses yeux se voilèrent et il se releva machinalement. Ils restèrent un instant sans un mot, laissant s'installer un silence pesant. Soudain, Gajeel attrapa la jeune fille par le col, la faisant décoller du sol. Et de nouveau, cela se produit, le regard un peu surpris, les joues empourprées et la bouche entre-ouverte. Combien de chance pour qu'il y ait un quelconque lien entre cette gamine et sa petite Levy? Cependant, le mage d'Acier ne se méfiait pas assez de ce petit bout de femme. Gaby, se retourna de façon à faire face à Gajeel, les des pieds posés sur son bras. Elle s'élança et lui donna un coup de boule furieux. Lors de l'impact, la jeune fille fut surprise de ressentir une douleur vive sur son crâne. Elle recula, et retrouva le sol en se flottant énergiquement le haut su font, où naissait une petite bosse rouge. C'était quoi encore ce délire? Depuis toujours, elle faisait mal aux autres avec ses os en acier. Pourquoi cette fois elle avait ressentie de la douleur? Elle releva les yeux vers Gajeel, cherchant dans son regard sa réponse. Ce dernier affichait un sourire carnassier. Il se pencha sur la petite, fier de lui.

**«Tu as du cran gamine de t'en prendre à un dragon d'acier!»** s'exclama Gajeel dans un légendaire «Gihi».

**«Regarde un peu la marque que je t'ai faite avant de parler le vieux!»**

Le Dragon Slayer toucha le milieu de son front. C'est vrai que maintenant qu'elle le disait, il avait un peu mal... Cette gamine avait la tête bien dure dit donc! Gaby, quant à elle n'avait plus de doutes. Gajeel était son père... Sinon, comment expliquer qu'ils aient le même pouvoir? Cela n'était qu'une preuve supplémentaire de leur lien de parenté. Les deux se regardèrent, puis Gaby ne put s'empêcher de retenir un petit sourire, puis un léger rire en observant le mage d'acier se frotter la tête tout aussi frénétiquement qu'elle. Gajeel, s'arrêta et la regarda. Ce sourire... Cette expression sur son visage...

**«Levy...»** articula-t-il.

Gaby s'arrêta. Encore une fois leurs regard pourpre se croisement, mais cette fois-ci de façon beaucoup plus solennelle. Gajeel se retourna soudainement et se contenta d'un bref:

**«Aller, rentrons gamine.»**

La jeune fille se releva, un peu triste. Alors c'était ça... Il ne pourrait jamais la reconnaître en tant que sa fille, car cela le faisait trop souffrir. Il pensait trop à Levy. Gaby se décida à la suivre sans dire mot, et en prenant soin de garder une bonne distance entre eux, histoire qu'ils aient tous deux un minimum d'intimité physique. Et puis, elle avait besoin de réfléchir à ce quelle devait faire. Avouer la vérité à Gajeel? Faire comme si de rien été? Quoi qu'il arrive l'un deux finirait par souffrir. Elle prit donc la résolution de ne rien dire pour le moment.

* * *

Le trajet avait été beaucoup plus long qu'à l'allé. Peut-être aussi parce que ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait osé dire quoi que se soit. Gajeel c'était contenté regarder les paysages défiler à travers la vitre du train qui les ramenait à Magnolia, tandis que Gaby s'interrogeait silencieusement sur la bonne solution à son problème. Apparemment, le Dragon d'acier n'était pas prêt à l'accepter. Il ne devait surement ne rien en avoir à faire d'elle... Une pauvre gamine débarquant de son bled, hautaine et bagarreuse, qui en aurait voulu? Elle serra ses poings et se mordu sérieusement la lèvre inférieur. Finalement, elle aurait préféré tout ignorer! Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle reconnut les abords de la célèbre ville du Royaume de Fiore. Sans jeter un regard à celui qu'elle savait être son père biologique, elle se dirigea vers la sortie du train et attendit ici que celui-ci s'arrête. Gajeel ne l'avait pas retenu, encore troublé par tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Les hypothèses qui naissaient dans son esprit étaient encore trop subjectives pour qu'il puisse affirmer quoi que se soit. Tout le semblait hors de porté, et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir le fait qu'il passait à côté de quelque chose qui se déroulait sous son nez. Le train arriva à quai. Gaby en sauta et décida de se rendre le plus vite possible à Fairy Hill pour s'y isoler. Elle voulait être seule et ne plus jamais être dérangée par qui que se soit. Elle ne voulait plus avoir affaire à ce Gajeel, ni à son stupide chat! Cependant, alors qu'elle approchait de l'internat pour fille de la guilde, une légère odeur de cendre lui titilla les narines. Gaby suivit l'odeur, gagnée par un mauvais pressentiment. Et elle avait raison. Devant elle, les flammes devraient sa nouvelle demeure. Tous les mages étaient dehors regardant le massacre. Gaby aperçu Natsu et son fils Haru entrain d'absorber les flammes toujours grandissantes. Même pour leurs estomacs, le feu était trop conséquent. D'un autre côté, Wendy soufflait de toutes ses forces, alors que Juvia et Grey tentaient de mettre en commun leurs pouvoirs, en vain. À croire que se feu était magique... Soudain, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Prise d'une panique sans nom, le regard horrifié, Gaby se précipita dans les flammes. Heureusement, deux bras puissant vinrent l'entourer. Elle avait beau se débattre, rien à faire, l'étreinte était bien trop puissante.

**«Okaa-san! OKAA-SAN!»** hurlant la jeune fille les yeux noyés de larmes. **«Lâche-moi! Je dois aller la chercher! C'est tout ce qui me resté d'elle! OKAA-SAN!»**

**«Je vais y aller, calme toi gamine.»**

Gaby reprit légèrement ses esprits. Elle remarqua qu'elle se trouvait dans les bras de Gildartz, et que la voix qui venait de s'élever, n'était d'autres que Gajeel, qui marcha vers les flammes. Le torrent de larmes de la jeune fille ne fit que s'intensifier, les flammes étaient bien trop puissantes, bien trop grande, même pour lui! C'était une magie puissante! Gaby hurlait, mais il ne l'entendait pas, puis il disparut dans le brasier.

**« O...OTOU-SAN »** s'égosilla-t-elle une main tendue vers la bâtisse.

Elle ne voulait pas le perdre lui aussi... Même s'il ne saurait probablement jamais la vérité sur elle, le simple fait de le savoir en vie la rassuré. Elle se débattue de doutes ses forces, tentant d'échapper au plus puissant mage de Faire Tail, sans y parvenir. Elle allait donc être opératrice de la mort de son propre père?! La rage et la peur se confondaient dans son esprit. Elle priait juste de le revoir sortir indemne. Soudain, sans aucune intervention extérieure des mages, les flammes se réduisirent et finirent par s'évaporer. Alors, des interjections de surprises s'élevèrent, l'étreinte de Gildartz se relâcha, et instantanément, Gaby courut à tout rompre vers le bâtiment mais s'arrêta net, figé par yeux s'écarquillèrent. Comment était-ce possible?! Faire Hill aurait dû être réduit en cendre, alors qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir qu'aucun mur n'avait était abîmés, qu'aucune fenêtre s'avait été brisé. Un miracle. Les larmes embrumaient encore les yeux de la jeune fille tandis qu'une silhouette se dessinait au niveau de la grande porte d'entrée. Gaby repris sa course et s'arrêta devant le grand brun aux multiples piercing. Ce dernier affichait un sourire carnassier et passa sa mains dans les cheveux de la jeune fille, de l'autre, il lui tendit une petite boite noire. Gaby n'en revenait pas, elle la saisit et l'ouvrit délicatement. À l'intérieur, il était toujours là, le bandeau de sa mère. Elle le sortit et le serra de toutes ses forces contre son cœur. Gajeel là regarda calmement avant de lui prendre son bien et de lui mettre dans les cheveux.

**«Je l'avait offert à ta mère, c'était mon premier cadeau. Elle l'avait toujours avec elle. Quelque part, elle l'a encore.»** expliqua le dragon.

Gaby retint un sanglot.

**«Je... Je...»** tenta la petite.

**«T'en fais pas Gaby, je sais»** il marqua une petite pause, laissant son sourire revenir. **«Tu t'es inquiété pour ton papa!»** finit-il par dire hilare.

**«La ferme! J'étais pas inquiète Baka!»** s'emporta là petite qui s'empourprait.

Gajeel continuait à rire sans retenu, tandis que sa fille n'en finissait plus d'hurler sa honte. Un peu plus loin, en haut, au deuxième étage du bâtiment, au niveau de la chambre condamnée de Levy McGarden, une petite silhouette aux cheveux azur souriait tranquillement. Gajeel aperçu le fantôme de son amante, il l'a fixa un instant avant de comprendre. C'était elle qui était derrière tout cela. C'était elle qui avait fait jaillir le feu, surement grâce à sa agir des mots. Même si elle n'était plus dr se monde, elle continuait à faire le bien autour d'elle et à prendre soin de ceux qu'elle aimait. Le mage d'acier lâche un instant dû regard Levy et posa ses yeux sur sa fille.

**«Tu as fait du bon boulot Levy.»**

Gaby le regarda de ses grands yeux grenat et lui sourit de son plus beau sourire, le sourire de sa mère.

**«Oui, dû bon boulot...»**

* * *

**END.**

**J'espère que vous auvez aimé :D**

**Merci de votre lecture!**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review et si vous avez aimé, je vous invite à lire mes autres fic ;)**

**si vous avez un peu de temps évidemment :D**

***Peace***


End file.
